Current water separating devices, such as a diverting device for a water faucet or divider, all use the traditional pushing/pulling method to change water discharge direction. Their most significant shortcoming is difficult operation, poor sealing and short service life. Their operation is also affected by water pressure, and if water is not discharged at a specified pressure, the water diverter will move downward under its weight and water will not be discharged at the lower position.